


8:02

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Slice of Life, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: саша лениво расправляет одеяло, и с этого движения, с первого шевеления руки все начинается.





	8:02

саша просыпается на рассвете. одеяло скручено в ногах, кожа покрывается мурашками — приходящее утро холодное. в окне — дом напротив, и именно по его стенам можно догадаться, что новый день наступил, ну, или хотя бы медленно подползает персиковыми пятнами по серым кирпичным стенам и клубками тумана по крышам и антеннам. саша лениво расправляет одеяло, и с этого движения, с первого шевеления руки все начинается.

оно накатывает внезапно, как цунами, и неизбежно. хватает и держит крепко, туго, так, что хочется распрямиться, вздрогнуть, дернуться, взорваться, а самое главное — хочется вдохнуть. и саша вдыхает. свежесть пасмурного неба и сырость асфальта, сигаретный дым с кухни и пыль, кружащую в воздухе, тепло свернувшегося под боком кота и просто воздух, который с тобой всегда, но замечаешь его только сейчас. саша не может надышаться и, натягивая одеяло, оставляет открытым нос и рот, чтобы поглощать-поглощать-поглощать. шевелиться страшно и все ещё тесно, как в тисках.

на улице вдалеке проносится машина, так быстро и резво, что гул её мотора, визг шин застревают в ушах и жужжит там, образуя воронку. саша втягивает звуки, еле удерживает себя, чтобы не закрыть руками уши, чтобы не прервать пугающие его процессы. птицы за окном очень громко щебечут, кот мурлычет и скребет по простыне, сердце оглушительно сходит с ума, и уже через минуту все тело звучит единым стройным, мощным бам

бам

БАМ

саша-вчера — страх, что время летит впустую, что внезапная смерть оставит один пшик и догнивающую плоть. саша-вчера — паранойя, истерика, тревога, паника. саша-вчера — бессмысленность. саша-вчера — отчаяние.

кот толкается в неприкрытую щеку чёрной шерстяной головой ласково, мягко, гладко. саша ошеломленный резко сдергивает одеяло и тут же натягивает обратно. снимает — натягивает, снимает — натягивает, холодно — жарко, холодно — жарко, туда — обратно, туда — обратно. над головой просыпаются соседи, топают, шаркают, кашляют, готовят кофе, открывают окна. и тоже, наверное, дышат. саша касается своих жёстких волос, ощупывает собственные руки, горячими ладонями греет замерзшие пятки. и удивляется тому, что может шевелиться.

саша-сегодня — человек, который, как ребенок, заново ощупывает мир, раскрывая большие влажные наивные глаза от восторга. они никогда так не блестели до этого. память подкидывает образы предыдущего дня и прошедших лет, и воронка образуется уже в груди. внутри от этого становится так много всего, что саша кричит или смеется, осознаёт, что он может прошептать совсем неслышно, а может завизжать так, что задребезжат окна, разобьются и комнату поглотит персиковый рассвет.

внутри переполнено, внутри достаточно силы, чтобы сбросить, наконец, тиски, задергаться, закружиться и рассыпать вокруг все, что его наполняет. чувства сильные, жаркие, как огонь, разлетятся кругом, и будет свободно и весело, невыносимо и трепетно. будет очень хорошо.

думается, как это приятно — лежать на мягкой постели, и как приятно ходить по холодному полу, поджимая пальцы на ногах. как здорово — смеяться, когда тебе смешно, плакать, когда тебе грустно, удивляться, бояться, радоваться, мечтать. как классно — делать то, что тебе нравится, ловить вдохновение, любить, сочувствовать, заботиться, злиться.

саша хватает на руки кота, танцует с ним вальс или танго, роняет слёзы, поет и наполняется до краев самым прекрасным ощущением на свете.

здесь и сейчас  
он  
жив


End file.
